


Roommates

by sunnydalewerewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnydalewerewolf/pseuds/sunnydalewerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I help you?” Derek asks, adopting a bored tone and trying to think of anything that will hide the way the boy’s stare is affecting him.</p><p>The last thing Derek expects his roommate to do is lock eyes with him and say, “You want a blow job?” </p><p>He’s so casual about it that Derek half expects him to tack a “no homo” onto the offer, but he doesn’t, just continues staring at Derek like he’s waiting for him to make up his mind.</p><p>And really, who would Derek be to resist an offer like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I will write a Sterek fic that is in no way porny. Today is clearly not that day.

Derek’s freshman roommate is fucking annoying. He should’ve expected this, really, because his luck has never been exactly stellar, and everyone had told him that living in college dorms is a shitty time all around.

Stiles Stilinski—seriously, that’s what the guy goes by; when Derek had asked for his real first name, he’d just looked at Derek and said, “You don’t want to know”—is constantly complaining. He goes on and on about how he can’t get a date, mourns the fact that he’ll probably die a virgin. Derek swears, every day Stiles comes in with some new story about how he’s been rejected.

It’s honestly a bit ridiculous. Derek doesn’t know how one guy could possibly strike out that much. Furthermore, Derek doesn’t understand what Stiles does wrong to get himself rejected. Because he must be doing something wrong. Objectively speaking, the guy is not unattractive, so it definitely isn’t his looks that are turning people away from him. Derek imagines it has something to do with him opening his mouth, because Stiles is always yammering on about something, and Derek can imagine how that would be a turnoff for some people.

 If Derek were a better person, he’d give Stiles advice or play his wingman or something. As it is, Derek is most certainly not a better person, and he gets a sick sort of pleasure every time the kid walks in and complains about completing another day with his virginity intact.

Derek isn’t really surprised when a month into the first semester he walks into the room after a shower, wrapped only in a towel, to find Stiles staring him up and down. He’s seen the way the boy looks at him sometimes, but he usually does a better job of trying to conceal his lust.

“Can I help you?” Derek asks, adopting a bored tone and trying to think of anything that will hide the way the boy’s stare is affecting him.

The last thing Derek expects his roommate to do is lock eyes with him and say, “You want a blow job?”

He’s so casual about it that Derek half expects him to tack a “no homo” onto the offer, but he doesn’t, just continues staring at Derek like he’s waiting for him to make up his mind.

And really, who would Derek be to resist an offer like that?

Derek doesn’t say anything, but he sits down on his bed, holding Stiles’ stare, and carefully undoes the towel from around his waist, letting it fall open. He doesn’t miss Stiles audible gulp or momentary look of surprise as Derek gestures as if to say, _go ahead._

The boy quickly scrambles to get up and stumble over, dropping down to his knees in front of Derek. It happens so fast it almost gives Derek whiplash. Derek almost finds it endearing how eager Stiles seems.

But once he’s there, the boy just kind of stares down at Derek’s dick like he doesn’t quite know what to do with it.

“You don’t have to,” Derek murmurs, even as his dick hardens when he notices just how close Stiles’ lips are to it. God, it’s been too long since he’s been with someone. Not that he’d tell Stiles that since the boy thinks to seem Derek is the epitome of sexual experience. Stiles has on many occasions made offhand comments that make it seem like he thinks Derek is out fucking strangers whenever he’s actually at Boyd’s apartment playing video games, and Derek has never bothered to correct him.

Stiles looks up at him and glares, saying, “Of course I don’t have to, genius. I offered.”

Derek reaches forward and tilts his chin up so he can stare into his eyes as he says, “Yeah, but at the moment you sort of seem like you’re regretting it. The fact that you offered doesn’t mean you’re obligated to follow through. If you want, you can get up and walk over to your bed. I’ll get dressed, and we’ll never talk about this again.”

Stiles stares at him for a long moment, and Derek lets his hand drop from Stiles’ chin down to his side. He would give anything to know what Stiles is thinking right now. Seeming to make up his mind, Stiles holds his gaze as he leans in, grabs the base of Derek’s dick, and licks a stripe up the length of it.

Derek’s mouth falls open at the sensation, and he curls his hands in his comforter, claws threatening to come out when Stiles starts sucking on the head of his cock. His hands itch to wrap themselves in Stiles’ hair, but Derek restrains himself, not completely trusting himself from being able to stay in control. As it is, it’s all Derek can do not to buck up into the wet heat of Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles tries to take him in further, and Derek groans at the feeling of Stiles gagging around him. He backs off quickly, returning his focus to the head while his hand strokes up and down, and god is it perfect. So fucking perfect.

Stiles tries to deep throat Derek again several moments later, and Derek can feel his frustration when he once again finds himself gagging. He brings one of hands up to rest on Stiles’ neck, just a light pressure to say it’s okay, since Derek can’t actually voice the thought at the moment seeing as Stiles has reduced him to an endless string of desperate groans. Stiles moans at the movement, and Derek takes that as a sign that it’s okay to press his hand further into Stiles’ hair, running his fingers through it.

The blowjob is sloppy and messy, but it just might be the best blowjob Derek has ever received. It isn’t long before he’s choking out a warning to Stiles that he’s about to come. Stiles pulls off but starts jerking him harder until Derek comes all over his stomach with a loud moan.

“Got any constructive criticism?” Stiles asks with a grin, running a finger through the come on Derek’s stomach and bringing it up to his mouth to taste. Derek doesn’t even think he’s trying to be sexy, just being a curious little shit, and it’s all Derek can do not to wolf out on the spot.

Instead, Derek urges Stiles up until the boy is straddling him and yanks his head forward into a rough kiss. He leans back to yank the boy’s shirt off and returns to kissing him for a few moments before he flips them over so Stiles is on his back, staring up at Derek in surprise. Derek tries not to think about how much he likes that, the sight of Stiles laying down in Derek’s bed, as he reaches down to undo Stiles’ jeans and asks, “This okay?”

Stiles swallows audibly before he nods quickly.

“So, so okay. Better than okay, even. Some might even say amazing.”

Derek smiles and returns his attention to quickly removing Stiles’ jeans and underwear, looking down at Stiles cock, already red and leaking.

“This is gonna be embarrassingly fast,” Stiles warns him, and Derek can’t help but grin. “I’m serious, you’re not allowed to make fun of me.”

Derek pauses and says, “I’d never make fun of you.”

Stiles scoffs. “You make fun of me literally every day. But whatever. Are you going to suck my dick or not?”

Derek laughs at that, because Stiles isn’t exactly wrong, and of course he’d manage to be an ass to Derek even as he’s about to give the boy his first blowjob.

He leans down and takes Stiles all the way into his mouth in one sweep, something he’s glad to have perfected if only for the way it makes Stiles whine out a surprised, “Fuck.”

Derek would be lying if he said he isn’t trying ridiculously hard to make this the best experience of Stiles’ life, using every trick he’s ever learned to make this great for him. He starts bobbing his head up and down, loving it when Stiles, lacking the restraint Derek has, bucks up. The boy breathes out a low apology, but Derek just moans in response, encouraging him to continue. It continues like that, with Derek bobbing his head as Stiles thrusts up into him, and Stile wasn’t wrong when he said this would be over quickly. Within a few minutes the boy moans out a broken, “Bout to come,” but Derek doesn’t stop, reaching down to press a finger against Stiles’ hole. The boy comes with a broken sob, and Derek swallows as much of Stiles’ come as he can.

Derek moves up to lie down next to the boy, enjoying the way the boy is still panting.

“Any constructive criticism?” he asks, his tone only slightly mocking. Stiles lets out a ragged laugh, but he’s silent for a minute like he’s trying to formulate words.

“How—do you—can we do that again?” Stiles finally manages to get out.

Derek smiles and says, “Sure, Stiles. We can definitely do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are most definitely appreciated.


End file.
